The present invention relates to a method for preparing a workpiece for subsequent laser welding. The present invention also relates to a method for joining workpieces through laser welding with lap joint, with one of the workpieces being coated.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In laser welding with lap joint, evaporating workpiece materials and/or other gaseous welding emissions cause excess pressure between the workpieces that adversely affects the weld seam being generated. This is especially critical, when at least one the workpieces being joined is coated, e.g. galvanized.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings.